Stay Fresh Stash
by SanteeLegs
Summary: Watanuki stumbles upon Doumeki’s stash of strange toothpaste. Oneshot; for Twelf Bell!


**Title: **Stay Fresh Stash  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Toothpaste  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Nothing. Making out?  
**Summary: **Watanuki stumbles upon Doumeki's stash of strange toothpaste.**  
Dedication:** Twelf Bell! I hope you like it.**  
A/N:** The toothpaste flavors I mention come from a product named Breath Palette. Look it up, they've got 31 flavors. Some of them are pretty obscure.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own xxxHOLiC, CLAMP, or Breath Palette.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

Somehow, the both of them ended up in Doumeki's room. Watanuki mentally cursed himself; without realizing it, he had followed Doumeki to his house. Doumeki had not complained, of course, just merely let him follow.

However, he did inquire as to why, after they had arrived. "So why did you follow me?" he asked with his usual demeanor.

Watanuki, then noticing that he _did indeed_ follow him, said, "I did _not_ follow you! I… I just need a bigger place to study!" He was glad he had the necessary textbooks to back up his lie in his book bag.

Doumeki stared at him, not believing a single word. "Aa," he said, then turned and finished entering his home.

Now, there they were, inside Doumeki's room studying in silence. The seer sat staring at his textbook, irritated with himself. He was also irritated at Doumeki for some unknown reason. He glanced up to Doumeki, who sat across from him; he was flipping through his textbook and taking notes patiently.

Growing more and more irritated with the entire situation, he stood up suddenly. Doumeki paused in his note taking and looked up at him silently. "Restroom," he said quickly. Doumeki nodded and returned to his notes.

Now that the seer was gone, Doumeki sighed. He knew exactly why Watanuki was there, even if he himself did not. It was definitely not to study. If only Watanuki didn't have that urge to do everything himself. He decided he wanted to hear the reason Watanuki was there straight from the seer's mouth.

As if on cue, Watanuki appeared in the doorway. He was holding a white tube. He held it up, "What, pray tell, is this?" he asked quietly.

Doumeki knew what it was as soon as he saw it. He smiled inwardly. "Toothpaste," he replied expressionlessly.

Watanuki wore a look that seemed to be a cross between being flabbergasted and being filled with rage. He crossed the room quickly, his legs scissoring over the tatami. He stood over Doumeki, "Could you tell me," he paused, gesturing to the tube, "how a flavor such as _CURRY_ is a legitimate taste for _toothpaste_?!" He asked firmly, his finger pressed to the tube. "And what's this giant number for? How many people _died_ while using it?!" He moved his finger up to the big number '14' at the top of the tube.

"It came in a set of thirty-one," Doumeki stated. "I have other flavors," he got up and walked to the bathroom. Watanuki looked down at the tube then at Doumeki's retreating back. Giving in to his curiosity, he followed Doumeki, glaring at his back the entire way.

Once in the bathroom, Doumeki opened the medicine cabinet and procured four identical white tubes, each with a different number on them. He handed them to Watanuki, who eyed them suspiciously.

He read the flavors printed on the bottles; number ten: Café au Lait, number four: Yogurt, number five: Green Tea and number twenty-one: Darjeeling Tea. Watanuki looked up at him, astonished. "You actually _bought_ these?"

Without answering, he plucked the tubes from Watanuki's hands. He looked at each of them individually. He handed one back to him, "Try this one."

Watanuki took it unconsciously and started flailing around. "How am I supposed to try it huh?! I am _not_ using your toothbrush!!" he said with a slight gag.

Doumeki looked at him and blinked. He turned around and opened the medicine cabinet once again. He turned back around and handed Watanuki a brand new blue toothbrush. The seer stared at him.

"But--!"

"Just use it."

Watanuki looked down at the items in his hands. "Fine! But I probably won't like it!! I'll barf if I don't!" Doumeki shrugged. Turning towards the sink, Watanuki popped open the toothbrush and commenced brushing his teeth with the toothpaste Doumeki recommended.

Right away, he recognized the toothpaste as being number four, yogurt. It was a nice, subtle flavor. It slowly changed into a pleasant minty taste. He finished brushing his teeth and smiled a little. "Wow, that was pretty cool. Hey, where'd—" He was interrupted by Doumeki's hand cupping his face. His thumb rubbed over the corner of his mouth.

Not moving his hand from Watanuki's face, he said, "You had some toothpaste by your lips." Watanuki nodded wordlessly.

They stared at each other quietly, with no awkwardness between their gazes. Doumeki slowly leaned in closer and closer, finally finding what he wanted the most, Watanuki's lips.

Doumeki's lips touched his tenderly and he let out a soft gasp of surprise. Doumeki took that as an invitation and slipped his tongue between his lips and into the other boy's mouth. After a pause, he was surprised to find Watanuki eagerly kissing him back. He slipped his fingers into Watanuki's unruly hair and deepened the kiss even further.

Their tongues tangled in bliss. Watanuki, dazed by the intense kissing, barely took note that Doumeki tasted subtly like green tea. The archer began sucking on his tongue and the seer moaned loudly into Doumeki's mouth, his hands fisted in Doumeki's shirt.

They soon separated for some much needed air; a sliver of saliva still connected their kiss-swollen lips. They put their foreheads together, breathing hard.

"You taste like yogurt," Doumeki said, smirking. Watanuki blushed and averted his eyes. "So, why did you follow me home again?" he asked, after catching his breath.

Watanuki tensed, still not looking at Doumeki. "To study," he said meekly.

"You lie."

Watanuki grimaced a little. With his hand still on his cheek, he turned Watanuki's head slightly, making Watanuki's eyes travel back to his face. "Tell me," he said with warmth in his eyes.

Watanuki's eyes softened with sadness. "I-It's the night of the full moon and I didn't… I didn't…" he trailed off, his eyes quaking with sadness and loneliness.

"You didn't want to be alone," Doumeki finished for him.

Watanuki pulled away from Doumeki's hand, "I-I'll leave then, I guess. I…" he trailed off once again.

Doumeki pulled him back into his arms. "No," he said softly, "you'll never be alone again. I'll be with you as long as you wish me to be." He placed a sweet kiss on the seer's lips.

Watanuki looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. He buried his head in Doumeki's shoulder and held him close. "Thank you," he said, muffled.

Doumeki wrapped his arms around the boy in his arms. He glanced at the forgotten tooth supplies. "You might as well have used my toothbrush," he stated.

Watanuki blushed slightly, understanding exactly what he meant. Keeping his face hidden, he lightly punched Doumeki. "Shut up idiot, you're ruining the moment."

* * *

**I researched some weird toothpaste flavors and that brand was pretty much the first thing that came up. I want to try it. Maybe I'll get it imported from Japan… Sorry for the lack of kissing details… I haven't kissed many people in my life. Anyways, I had to have them make out. C'mon, talking about toothpaste? It was hitsuzen, I tell you. [**I hope you enjoyed this one as well, Twelf Bell!**]**


End file.
